Einhänder Fighters
This is a listing of all fighters used by the Selene forces in Einhänder. Astraea FGA Mk.I A special steam-powered fighter that can use 2 gunpods simultaneously. Different combinatons of gunpods allow for a myriad of fighting tecniques, in addition to an focused concentration of firepower. Features *Use 2 gunpods at a time. *Cannot hold additional gunpods. *Carries one standard machine gun. *Gunpods are more stable and are not affected as much by movement. *Arm manipulator can be used as a very close range weapon and shield. Astraea FGA Mk.II A prototype test fighter that never reached production. It functions like the Astraea Mk.I, however the Mk.II is crimson instead of blue. In addition, any gunpod equipped is given 9,999 in ammo. It can be unlocked by beating the game on Hard using no more than 3 continues.--Moleculoman (talk) 02:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Features *Use 2 gunpods at a time. *Cannot hold additional gunpods. *Carries one standard machine gun. *Gunpods are more stable and are not affected as much by movement. *Each equipped/collected gunpod holds 9999 ammo. *Arm manipulator can be used as a very close range weapon and shield. Endymion FRS Mk.II Lead fighter type of the Selene forces. Unique in that it can store two additional gunpods, increasing versatility and is adaptable for any battle situation. Features *Can hold up to 3 gunpods, including the one currently in use. *Use 1 gunpod at a time. *Holds more ammo per gunpod. (?) *Automatically adds ammo to stored gunpod even if it is not the active one. *Carries one standard machine gun. *Arm manipulator can be used as a very close range weapon and shield. Endymion FRS Mk.III New fighter type that is designed for simplicity. It cannot load spare gunpods but can strengthen the one equipped. As a result of not being able to carry another gunpod, it can use two standard machine guns. Features *Cannot hold any additional gunpods. *Use 1 gunpod at a time. *Strengthen current gunpod. (?) *Holds more ammo per gunpod. (?) *Carries two standard machine guns. *Arm manipulator can be used as a very close range weapon and shield. PW104B Schabe One of the police cruisers found in Stage 1. Unlike the other fighters, it cannot carry and use gunpods but they can be collected to enhance its firepower. Each gunpod collected no matter the type will increase firepower by one level up to a max of 20. At full power, 4 standard machine gun shots are fired. Each gunpod will also change the extra fire, which are small bullets with about equal power to a bullet. Features *Cannot use any gunpods, although they can be collected. *Uses Extra Fire, which is functionally equivalent to the standard machine gun, in place of gunpods. These shots are fired in different formations depending on the gunpod collected. *Carries four standard machine guns but starts with only one in use. Collecting gunpods increases the strength level up to 20. Extra Fire Formations *Straight - Fires bullets at 10 degrees up/down straight ahead. **Gained from: Vulcan... *Straight Wide - Fires bullets at 45 degrees up/down straight ahead. **Gained from: Spreader *Homing - Fires a series of slow homing bullets. **Gained from: Wasp *Back - Fires bullets at 10 degrees up/down behind. **Gained from: Grenade *Back Wide - Fires bullets at 45 degrees up/down behind. **Gained from: ? Gunpods All of the fighters can equip gunpods and use them as is with the exception of the Schabe which adds a level of firepower and enhances/changes its extra fire. Once a gunpod is picked up and either the game is completed or a game over, any fighter can equip them from the start. Gunpods can also be used as makeshift shields and can be destroyed if it takes too much damage. The level of damage is known by the color of the gunpod icon (Green: No damage, Yellow: Medium damage, Red: Critical damage). When the Gunpods depleted of ammunition, it will eventually discarded. All are made from a company called Mcmillan. Vulcan Wasp Cannon Spreader Grenade Hedgehog Blade Riot Juno Mosquito Python Flash Category: Shmup Fighters